Success
by ElphabatheDelirious17
Summary: Elphaba is successful at her task of murdering Mme. Morrible, and comes home to find Fiyero being beaten by the Gale Force. Bookverse. Fiyeraba.


**A/N: Whoop-dee-doo. Another fanfiction that will surely tire Gina out. Again. I've finally woken her up! Whoopee! **

**Review, people, or I'll be forced to discontinue this. I know it's short, but that's because Gina's still sleepy and quite possibly drunk. When she's sober, I'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

_**I am so damn stupid. So extremely stupid.**_

_**So's Fiyero, obviously, so why am I taking the blame? Stupid conscience.**_

_**Stupid. That's basically all I can think now.**_

_**How ridiculous, how stupid the whole situation was.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the children moved aside, I aimed and fired. I almost jumped with joy when the miniscule bullet entered Mme. Morrible's skull from my end, and went straight through her heart at my partner's end. Thankfully, the process was entirely silent, so it made it much easier. A satisfied smile tugged at my lips as a look of shock came upon the old hag's face, and she fell onto the asphalt. The group of giddy children screamed and backed away, and a couple of people hurried up to her corpse, a terrified look on their faces. A man looked around, searching the area for anyone looking suspicious. I pushed my hood down and hid the gun under my cloak. I walked away at a normal pace and then broke into a run. Knowing Fiyero, he would have followed me, and no good could come of that. Although he had promised me he wouldn't follow, he had seemed curious on the matter. I sprinted towards the corn exchange and bounded up the steps, only to come across a terrible sight of Gale Forcers. Blood everywhere, and a limp, almost lifeless Fiyero on the floor. Stupid, stupid Fiyero. Livid, I ran over to the Gale Forcer beating him and brought down the gun I was carrying on his head. He yelled and dropped the club on his foot. The other ones noticed, and one of them ran towards me, club in hand, but I fired the gun, hitting him in the center of the neck. He screamed in pain and sank to his knees. As another one approached me, I attempted to fire but I realized there were no more bullets; I had only had two in there. I wonder how stupid you have to be to put fewer than at least five bullets in the gun. The unsightly Gale Forcer caught me off guard and tripped me as I stepped away, and I fell into a shelf. This would be a wonderful time to kill me, but he missed the chance, because of Fiyero. Smart, smart Fiyero. After coughing up an abundance of blood, he managed to speak. Well, yell.

"No! Fae!" Even I turned to look and see if it was actually him speaking. But there was no mistaking it. The Gale Forcers looked at each other, vexed and nonplussed. The one beside me lowered his club and I took advantage of that precious moment. I darted over to Fiyero after grabbing a scarf from the shelf I had crushed, and tied it over his bleeding stomach. Hopefully, that would stop the flow and stop him from losing too much blood. He moaned weakly, and I remembered the task at hand. I flung myself at the guard, and unfortunately, he was too quick for me. I kicked myself for that later. How could I be so daft? He grabbed my elbows and held me back as another one lifted the club over Fiyero to strike again. I knew another blow would kill him.

"_NO!_" I yelled, not having any time to do anything else. The big bulky one standing over Fiyero looked up stupidly and set down the cane. He huffed and shrugged, then lifted Fiyero and carried him out the door. The one holding me pushed me out the door. I could tell where we were off to before we were there.

_Southstairs._

The looming Gale Forcers dragged us to a cell and pushed us in. I kicked him, because I was so incredibly angry, but apparently, he barely felt it, because he didn't show any sign of pain. This is so stupid. I shouldn't be here. It wasn't according to plan.

Fiyero shouldn't be here either, but that's my fault. If I hadn't told him about it, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have followed me, I wouldn't come home to discover what I had, and with luck, no one would be hurt. I'd be happier if I was the only one here. I can survive by myself, but I'm really worried that something will happen to Fiyero.

_Be positive! You're so sickeningly pessimistic._

Ugh. When I say that over and open in my head, it sounds so optimistic, so sparkly. Like something Glinda would say.

Well, Glinda's optimism got her somewhere, didn't it? I hope I'll be able to say the same for my pessimism in time.


End file.
